Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling traffic offload via local network.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the related art, traffic offload via local network techniques was not adequate. As such, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.